Petropolis Archives
by Lunerpet
Summary: prequel based on the series with a dark twist.
1. Episode 1

a young woman stood battle ready against six agents surrounding her, "so are you all just going to stand there or are you going to attack me?" the agents jumped her, she smiled as she hit them back with ease, a man walked in and saw the agents writhing in pain on the floor.

He clapped "impressive as always Kitty" the Cat girl turned to face him "oh hey Jack what's up?" she said as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "the Chief wants us to investigate a resent murder think you're up for it?"

she nodded "of course I am" a few minutes later Kitty and Jack stepped into the Chief's office "so what's the Intel Chief?" the Chief put a folder onto the desk and opened it "he's name is Ken feathers but everyone calls him kung pow Chicken, we learned he killed his former master in a fit of rage and now he's on the run, I want you two, to track him down and bring him to justice."

Kitty took a look at the file "but why would he kill his mentor?" Jack shrugged "well it says "in a fit of rage" so he's obviously crazy" the Chief spoke up "you should check out the murder scene, there might be a clue he left behind."

Kitty nodded "on it Chief" and with that said they left, when they got there the saw police all over the place, they got out of the car and walked up the stairs, Jack smiled "I've never been to Petropolis china town before."

Kitty just looked at him "really? It's actually pretty nice this time of year" when they reached the end of the stairs they saw a Raccoon wearing a 1947 style detective coat, when he saw them he walked over to them "are you two the agents from T.U.F.F?" they nodded "good follow me."

they followed him into the building, and Kitty started asking questions "so how did he die?" the Raccoon just kept walking as he spoke "we figure kung pow Chicken felt like he was wronged in some way, most likely he thought he was ready to be a master himself but his master didn't think the same thing."

They walked into a room that had broken walls and holes though out the floor and in the middle of the room there was a body bag, Jack started searching the room for clues and Kitty checked the body, everything seemed like a huge fight broke out.

Kitty took out a notepad from her belt and wrote down the injuries and then she saw something off "hey uh what's yer name?" the raccoon cop looked over to her "name's Parker" she didn't bother to look at him "okay then Parker did Kung Pow Chicken use a knife or something sharp to kill him?" the cop shook his head.

"No we found no murder weapon here why?" Jack walked over to her "I found no evidence of anything sharp used in this room" Kitty looked at her partner "then why are there stab wounds on his chest?" she pointed out the said wounds that were in the body's chest.

Or at least what was left of it anyway, Jack got a closer look "your right Kitty so what do you make of this?" Parker walked up "how can you guys tell, eighty percent of his body is mush" Kitty stood up "Jack find any clues?" he nodded.

"From what I can tell he's trying to make his way to a friend's house hoping we will give up on our search" he gave her a piece cloth with a note inside, she looked it over and smiled "lets teach him crime doesn't pay."

Kitty and Jack ran outside and Kitty activated her wrist com "Chief we know where he's headed and will be on site soon" Jack jumped in the driver's seat "Kitty let's move!" she jumped in the car and they drove off.

meanwhile a Chicken was watching as some cop cars drove by "I can't afford to get caught, not now" he said in a whisper and he ran down the alley, and a helicopter shined it's light on him "not so fast Kung Pow Chicken, your under arrest" a car pulled up and Jack jumped out.

Chicken backed up "how did you find me so fast?" Jack grinned "it's easy for the best T.U.F.F has to offer" Chicken started sweating "oh man you're a tuff agent?" then he stole himself "no even if your with T.U.F.F I can't go to jail not now."

He got in a fighting stance and Jack did as well "it's two against one are you sure you want to do this?" Kung Pow Chicken gave him a strange look "there is only one of you" Jack laughed "oh really then who is that behind you?"

He turned just in time to be uppercutted right in the jaw (or beak in this case) Kitty dusted her hands off "and that's a rap" but he got up and wiped his chin "it's not that easy" he threw a punch at Kitty but she dodged.

Jack grabbed his arm with his ears and Kung Pow Chicken grabbed his ears and threw him against a wall, Kitty then punched him several times then kicked him as hard as she could, she went for another kick but dodged and caught her by the neck.

Jack got up rubbing his back and saw Kitty being strangled "Kitty!" He rushed and Tackled Chicken making him let go of her, and she took a deep breath, Jack punched him a few times before he gave up "okay okay you win just stop please."

he stood up and cuffed him, and Kitty walked up to her partner rubbing her neck, a while later the cops took him away and the Chief watched with a smile as he saw it from a TV monitor "great job agents Rabbit and Katswell you did it again."

Jack smiled "it was nothing Chief just doing our duty" Kitty nodded in agreement then turned to Jack "thanks for the quick save back there Jack" he laughed "hey what are partners for" Kitty saw something dash in the corner of her eye.

Her instincts sparked up and she got tense, and Jack saw this "what's wrong Kitty?" she looked at him with a serious face "something tells me this isn't over."


	2. Episode 2

Jack was flirting with the secretary "so how about you and me go somewhere nice later" the girl giggled when Kitty jumped down from the ceiling "Jack we finally got Kung Pow Chicken to talk" Jack smiled "what did you find out."

Kitty put her hands on her hips "he claims he was framed ha yeah right" Jack put his hand on his chin "so what about the strange wounds" she shrugged "the guys at the morgue can't explain it and the Chief said it's probably nothing."

A TV monitor opened up in the wall and the Chief's face appeared on it "Jack, Kitty we have a situation someone calling himself Mad Cow and has attacked the 1st Petropolis bank!" Kitty thought for a moment "wait Mad Cow isn't he the Bull that killed his entire family?"

Jack nodded "yes he went crazy and kill everyone there or that's what the reports say anyway" Kitty nodded then jumped up on the ceiling and the panel flipped around and she vanished, Jack smiled and winked at the secretary then ran off.

Jack got outside and Kitty was waiting for him, he jumped in and they drove off soon they got to the scene and Kitty jumped out of the car and pulled out her gun "let's go I'll take point" Jack nodded and jumped out with his gun drawn.

A giant Bull was carrying a heavy looking bag "alright I'm leaving now with the money if anyone try's something they're going to regret it" Kitty hit the wall when she heard his voice and she gave Jack the signal hide.

She looked up and saw an air vent, with a grin she jumped on the ceiling and opened the vent then quickly crawled inside, Jack hit the corner and waited it wasn't hard to tell when Mad Cow got close, Jack jumped out "freeze Mad Cow your robbing days are over."

He stopped right under the air vent "you're from T.U.F.F right?" he nodded "I can only guess as to why a murderer like you is stealing money but I don't really care, give yourself up and this won't turn ugly" he laughed "your just a small rabbit do you really think you can take me on!"

Kitty jumped down and landed on him "Jack now!" he leaped at the Bull and kicked him right in the jaw and Kitty grabbed his horns and threw him into a wall, his horns went straight though it and his head was stuck.

"Give up Mad Cow" however the Bull pulled himself out of the wall and took some of it with him "I can't lose that easily!" he then Bull rushed at Jack but he managed to roll out of the way in time, Kitty pulled out her gun and fired a couple shots.

"Come on Jack!" he got to his feet and they ran after him, when they got outside he was just gone "what the, where did he go?" Kitty turned to Jack "I don't know Kitty someone that big can't just vanish, let's search around."

Meanwhile Mad Cow was in a dark alleyway and a black figure with red eyes appeared out of nowhere "so do you have the money?" he nodded and threw the bag he was carrying on the ground "just take it and let my friends go."

The silhouette laughed "a deals a deal, you'll find them in the building just across from here" he then took the bag and vanished into the shadows, and Mad Cow ran to the building, Kitty saw the bull running to a building.

"Jack! He just ran into a building I'm going in after him" she told Jack from her com in her ear "wait Kitty don't go in alone!" she ran in after him anyway, when she got inside the building she noticed it was still being constructed.

And that Mad Cow wasn't anywhere to seen, and then she heard footsteps above her so she quickly found the stairs and ran as fast as she could, when she got to the second floor she heard some mumbling.

She pulled out her gun and put her back against the wall, she then peaked around the corner and saw some hostages she put away her fun and got over to them "is everyone alright, what happened?" she then removed a gag from one of them.

"You have to help us, hurry before he comes back!" Kitty was about to untie them when Mad Cow's fist came out of nowhere and hit her away from the hostages "ahh" she stopped herself and readied her claws "I don't know what your plan is with these people but I won't let you hurt them."

The Bull blew hard through his nose "what are you talking about? I'm trying to save them" just then they all heard a tick sound from clock, and them everything slowed down for Kitty as a bomb went off and she was thrown back through a window.

She managed to catch the edge with her tail and swing down to the first floor, she saw Mad Cow fall with some debris and she went over to him and grabbed him by his collar "A bomb! That was your plan just killing them!" he shook his head "no it wasn't me I swear."

She punched him right in the face "I've seen some sick things in my life but that-that was unforgivable!" she punched him again "you monster! Killing your family wasn't enough you had to kill all those people!" she punched him with all her might and was going to do it again.

When Jack grabbed her arm "enough Kitty we beat him" she kept her grasp and didn't looked away from him "Jack he murdered all those people, I didn't even see the bomb before it was too late" Jack sighed "I know how you feel Kitty but this isn't how to solve it."

She let go of the Bull and took her arm away from Jack "your right Jack, I'm sorry" she left the scene to clear her head, and Jack took care of Mad Cow, a bit later some cops took him away and Jack found Kitty at the stairs of the bank.

She was sitting there looking depressed "Kitty what's wrong? we caught the bad guy" she sighed "oh Jack I was right there when it happened those hostages died because I'm not good enough" Jack sat down next to her.

"What are you talking about? Your Kitty Katswell the best agent T.U.F.F has to offer" she looked away from him "then why did I let all those people die?" he put a hand on her shoulder "look Kitty as much as I hate to say it we can't save everyone, you did everything you could."

Kitty stood up and took out her badge "what's the point? A weak person like me doesn't even deserve this badge" but before she could throw it Jack stopped her "now hold on Kitty, you just need some time to cool off why don't you go home and rest I'll take care of the report."

she turned to face him "I couldn't do that I" Jack smiled "tell you what Kitty after I'm done with the report we can go to that Italian place you like" Kitty blushed and turned away from him "hey that's not playing fair Jack I'm in a bad mood."

Jack laughed "I know that's why it's on me" she sighed "okay fine I'll go but no promises if I'll feel any better" Jack then walked down the stairs "great I'll pick you up when I'm done then" when he left Kitty looked at her badge "maybe I should relax for a bit."

later that evening Jack finished his work and was ready to leave when another agent walked up to him "hey Jack leaving so soon? The Chief just ordered some case closed pizza" Jack laughed as he left "sorry but no thanks I have other plans tonight."

**Next time on Petropolis Archives: Kitty scoped out the mall from another building close by then she turned on her com that was in her ear "Kitty can you hear me?" she pulled out a tranquilizer rifle "Kitty do you have a shot?" she pointed her gun right at a window and saw Jack "yeah I can take the shot."**


	3. Episode 3

Mad Cow was brought in T.U.F.F's Interrogation room and Kitty was there waiting for him, the other agents left as he sat down "what's this all about?" Kitty slammed a folder on the table and opened it revealing picture's of dead people.

She spread them apart and glared at him "ten victims, ten Innocent people all died because of you, I hope you can live with yourself because as far as I'm concerned you're getting the life sentence" he shook his head "wait I didn't kill anybody."

Kitty let out a sigh to calm down as she sat down "right just like you never killed you're own family, you're the victim here" the bull tried to move "please it wasn't me, I'm being framed!" she shook her head and got up "tell me when your ready to talk."

She left as some agents came in, and she ran into something causing her to fall and hit the ground along with some papers "ouch, hey watch it" she stood up and dusted herself off, she noticed the person she had run into was a weird looking creature.

"s-sorry Miss, I w-was blinded by those p-p-papers" he started to pick them up and Kitty helped, she then gave him the piece's she picked up "so are you new here?" he cleared his throat "actually I was h-hired as the lead scientist a few d-d-days ago."

She blinked "wait, what happened to the last guy?" the scientist Laughed "I suppose the C-Chief saw my talent and m-made me the l-lead scientist" Kitty smiled "well it's nice to meet you..." he smiled as well "my n-name is Keswick."

She nodded "okay Keswick, my name is Kitty" then a certain rabbit saw them and walked over to them "ah Kitty there you are" she turned her attention to him "hey Jack what's up?" he smiled "I just got through talking with the Chief and things are so quiet, he said we can take the day off."

Keswick thought about it "well if you have n-nothing better to do then w-why don't you go to the n-new mall that opened on d-dog street" Jack finally noticed him "oh, that's a great idea Dippy, so Kitty what do you?" Kitty laughed.

"Sorry Jack but after last night I don't want people getting the wrong idea, besides I believe Tammy would love to go with you" he frowned and and walked off "well tell me if you change your mind" when he was gone she turned back to Keswick.

"Sorry about that, he calls people Dippy or something whenever he doesn't know a persons name" Keswick nodded "I s-see, you two s-seem rather c-close" she thought about it "well we're just partners, I mean sure he's nice he even took me to dinner last night to cheer me up, but I can only think of him as a friend."

Keswick fixed the papers in his hands "well I s-should be going" she nodded and watched him leave, a few hours passed and she was just sitting at her desk bored out of her mind, since there wasn't any crime happening.

Out of nowhere the Chief jumped on her desk "Kitty we have a problem" her face went from bored to full of hope in a second "what is it Chief?" the flea cleared his throat "we just got Intel that. A mad bomber calling himself Wild Turkey has locked down a mall in dog street."

Kitty thought about it then it hit her "wait a minute, Jack went to that mall!" the Chief started to panic "what, then there isn't a moment to spare! Kitty get a weapon from the new scientist and stop Wild Turkey" she stood up "I'm on it Chief."

She went to the Lab area and found Keswick working on something "hey Keswick I need a weapon, so what do you have ready?" he didn't take his eyes off of his work but instead pointed over to a table with a briefcase on it, "that briefcase h-has a tranquiler rifle, s-some Assembly is r-required."

She took the briefcase and left to the T.U.F.F parking lot, she got in her car and put the briefcase on the other seat, she then started the car and drove off, some time later she saw the mall in the distance, she soon stopped the car and grabbed the briefcase.

She went to a building near the mall, she noticed it was another unfinished building as she climbed it "wow Petropolis really needs to finish these building" Kitty got to where she wanted and opened the briefcase, she grabbed some parts and started to assemble it.

As she was putting it together she turned on the com link in her ear "Jack can you hear me?" she put the finishing touches on the rifle then she heard a voice over the com "Kitty? Where are you?" she aimed the rifle and looked through the scoop.

"I'm nearby, are you okay?" there was a bit silence then static "Jack?" she zoomed in the scoop and saw Jack through a window, and he was surrounded, then his voice came back "Kitty do you have a shot?" she pointed her cross hairs at him.

Then at the three henchman and the rifle left a marker on them, she smiled "nice thinking Keswick" she spoke over the com "Jack get down!" he hit the floor as she fired the rifle with speed and precision, and watched as all three goons hit the floor at once.

Jack got up and checked the window, then he spoke on his com "nice shot Kitty, I'm going after Wild Turkey" Kitty saw the long bearded turkey through another window "don't worry about him Jack, worry about the bomb."

Jack stopped "wait, a bomb?" Kitty saw Wild Turkey move away from the window "look Jack I need you to find the bomb, I will deal with Wild Turkey" he nodded "got it" as he went running off, Kitty left her spot the find a better one.

She climbed up to the next floor and looked through the rifle's scoop, she heard Jack's voice over the com as she looked for Wild Turkey "Kitty I think I hear the bomb nearby, how's your end?" she slowed her breathing to steady her aim when she saw him.

She pulled the trigger and the dart flew right in his neck, "Jack he's down did you get the bomb?" there was silence at first, but about ten seconds later he spoke "yes, it's diffused" she sighed in relief "good now we just have to-."

A strange voice came on their com link "Wild Turkey was a fool, mindless bombing ha" Jack and Kitty were silent for a second "who is this?" there was no response "Jack did you hear that?" he nodded "yes but right now we need to deal with the rest of these goons."

There was a bit of static then Kitty's voice came back "I'm on my way" it didn't take long to take back the mall after Kitty showed up, they threw the last of the criminals in the car and closed it, then it drove off "another job well done right Jack."

He nodded "thanks for the backup Kitty it was starting to get a little messy in there before you showed up" she laughed "this was nothing we couldn't handle" the Chief came over to them on his chair "good job you two, with Wild Turkey in jail there shouldn't be anymore bomb problems."

Kitty put her hand on her chin "but what was that voice we heard?" the rabbit shrugged "who knows, it was probably just interference" she nodded "yeah I guess" the Chief jumped up "alright who wants some case closed Pizza!"

They all laughed as they went back to T.U.F.F HQ, when they got back Kitty went straight to Keswick's Lab, when she opened the door she saw him working on another gadget of some kind "hey Keswick this rifle is amazing, when did you put in a marking system?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned the face her and he a confused look on his face "a m-marking system? I n-never thought of that you m-must be mistaken K-Kitty" it was her turn to be confused "but then how did I take down three bad guys so fast?"

He thought about it for a minute "it could be that you're c-combat skills are e-e-extraordinary or you were just l-lucky" Kitty thought about it "actually I rarely ever use that type of rifle I'm better with pistols" she shrugged it off "oh well I'll see you tomorrow Keswick."

She put the briefcase down and took apart the rifle and put the parts back in the case, she then closed it and put it on a table "see ya later Keswick" he smiled as she left, and Jack went over to her "Kitty hold on a minute."

She stopped and faced him with a smile "yes Jack?" he scratched the back of his head "well I was wondering if you would like to go to the theater with me tomorrow?" she blinked "wait are you asking me to see a movie with you?"

He laughed "not a movie silly more like an opera" she thought about it "I don't know Jack, I mean you're a nice guy but..." she trailed off not sure of what to say, Jack smiled "just give me a chance Kitty you won't regret it I promise."

She let out a sigh "but what about Tammy? she like's you in that way a lot more then I do" He grabbed her hand "it's true I like woman, but I only have eyes for one" he used his shiny smiled that could melt any girl's heart.

But Kitty just rolled her eyes "well don't I feel special, okay fine I'll go" he almost jumped but he kept his cool "alright then I will see you tomorrow at eight" she thought about it, it was after all Saturday so it was her day off.

"Alright tomorrow at eight then" he walked off and then she heard a someone clear their throat *ah-ahem*** **she turned around to see Tammy "oh hey Tammy what's up" she shook her head "so I hear you're going out with Jack later, is that true?" Kitty slowly nodded "y-yeah."

Tammy smiled "while I hope you have a good time" she walked off, and Kitty sighed "I hope I didn't make a mistake."

**Author's notes: sorry, this is taking longer then I thought, I got really busy again but don't worry I'm still working on this.**

**Preview of the next Episode: the Chief placed a folder down "his name is unknown even to us but everyone calls him crazy Horse and he somehow got out of Petropolis Asylum" Jack was pacing "we can't just stand around here we need to do something!" Kitty woke up with her hands tied to some chains on the ceiling, and she could hear the sound of chainsaws "oh no."**


	4. Episode 4

**Authors note: hello I'm changing my style a bit again from now on when someone is thinking it will be **_Italicized_** please enjoy.**

Kitty felt a little strange as she put on her earrings, she never dated her partner before, sure Jack was a great guy but this was going to be weird for her, soon there was a knock on her door, she went and checked the peephole. And saw Jack on the other side "oh um just a minute" she did a final check making sure she was ready, then she opened the door with a smile "okay I'm ready" Jack saw how beautiful she looked in a black halterneck dress and smiled "you really know how to pretty yourself up Kitty."

She blushed "t-thanks" he took her hand and they left, when they got to the opera house Kitty noticed the opera playing was The Barber of Seville, and she also noticed that almost all the guys in the area were staring at her. Jack had already gotten them seats so they were able to walk right in "The Barber of Seville, Really?" Kitty chuckled as they got to their balcony seats, she looked around "wow this is fancy" Jack nodded "of course, only the best for you."

Kitty smiled nervously no matter what she couldn't help but feel awkward being there, but she relaxed once the opera started, meanwhile at Petropolis asylum a black haired horse was in a straightjacket and he just stared at the passing guards. The one guard stopped and stared back at him "you must be Crazy Horse correct?" he grinned at the guard "what's it to you?" the guard blinked and his eyes turned a solid red making the Horse jump back "tell me, do you like opera?"

Back with Kitty and Jack, they watched as the opera closed act one, and then they got up to stretch and went back to the lobby, then Jack turned to her "so enjoying yourself?" she smiled "yes" which made him smile "that's good." Her smile however was just a face, he was nice to be around but as a date she didn't feel anything, she should have never agreed to this, he was her partner and this was going to put awkward moments at work now.

She needed to be by herself for a bit so she walked off to the restroom "I'll be right back" Jack nodded and Crazy Horse walked in wearing a tux just in time to see Kitty leave and he stared at her "she's beautiful" he eyed her like candy until she was out of sight. The guard watched him and smiled "once Katswell is out of the way, I'll be one step closer to my goal" Crazy Horse began to plot as he left, Kitty was looking at the huge mirror and an a blue cat walked up next to her and started to fix her dark violet hair.

Her hair was so long it almost went all the way down her back "uh I'm never doing that again" Kitty looked at her for a second and saw she was a mess and looked like she just got through some kind of horrible ordeal, the blue cat didn't seem to notice her however. When she was done fixing her hair she smiled and left "enjoy the opera" Kitty laughed softly to her herself and was about to leave when she felt a hard metal object connect with her head and she blacked out.

She woke up with her head throbbing and her vision blurred "uh what hit me?" she looked around and tried moving but she felt cold metal tying her hands together she looked up to see the chains holding her to the ceiling and she looked down to see more chains around her legs. Then she heard the all to familiar sound of a chainsaw "oh no" meanwhile at T.U.F.F HQ Jack was pacing back and forth and the Chief was getting annoyed with him "will you just calm down Jack, we'll get her back." Jack took a deep breath.

"But there was only one person who saw her last and she missing, how can I relax knowing that Crazy Horse escaped the asylum and kidnapped Kitty?" the Chief nodded "I understand how you feel, but if we crack under pressure we'll never save her." Jack nodded and relaxed "your right Chief, we have to keep our cool" the Chief crossed his arms "still who would be crazy enough to spring that psycho out of jail?" Jack thought about it "someone must be getting disparate, why else would they bring that monster into the game."

Meanwhile back with Kitty, she tried moving as she saw a shadow walking down a spiral staircase and the loud chainsaw was getting louder, she kept struggling with the chains as he got closer "come on" she drew her claws and scratched at the chains. She kept scratching at the chains until Crazy Horse walked in the room "hello beautiful" she glared at him "what do you want with me?" the Horse smiled "well you see I collect pieces of fine art" she looked confused "art?"

he put down his chainsaw and went over to her, and he softly touched her face and she felt grossed out "your body, is art and I will take take each piece of you apart with my chainsaw, first I will gut you and remove your insides." Kitty stared at him in horror "your sick" he looked away from her "I understand how you feel, who could ever see me as a person?" he then looked back into her eyes "but I will make you see, I will make everyone see my beautiful works of art."

She was starting to panic and thought "_I need to distract him long enough to cut myself down_" glared at him "so your just going to gut me and show off my corpse?" he shook his head "heavens no, that wouldn't be art." He backed away from her and went over to a door "let me show you, eternal beauty" he opened the door revealing a curtain then he moved the curtain to the side and Kitty's eyes widened and she almost threw up.

There were rows of women all in different poses, all of them were pale as death and their lifeless eyes stared at her, and they all had stitches here and there "aren't they just wonderful?" she shook her head in disgust "your worse then I thought." He laughed "let me tell you how I do this act of art" he went over to one and touched it's soft skin meanwhile Jack was getting more and more worried "every second we waste she could be dead" an agent quickly went over to the Chief.

And handed him a file, he opened it and scanned over it "I see" jack looked over at him "please tell me you found her" the flea nodded "it looks like she's being held at the old Petropolis art studio" Jack nodded and immediately ran off. Meanwhile back with Kitty, she cut more off the chains as he went on about his art with chainsaws, but then he stopped "and there you have it, now shall we proceed?" he went over to his chainsaw and started it up.

He walked over to her and just as he was about to plunge the spinning blade into her she finally cut the chains and dropped, he was surprised but he still slashed at her, she quickly dodged and the chainsaw hit her leg restraints. She quickly kicked him away from her and ran to the spiral staircase, she ran as fast as she could but just before she reached to top the opening closed and she hit the ceiling "oh come on!" she looked down to see Crazy Horse near a switch.

"I'm not going to let you go, I need to a number thirteen to make a full set" she clawed at the ceiling to scared to think straight, he started running up the stairs and she quickly jumped making him turn back, she landed and ran into the doll room. She looked around in a panic, all she could see was the corpses and there was no place to hide, she quickly stood on a platform and posed, Crazy Horse stepped in and looked around "where are you little cat?" she held her breath and hoped.

He slowly paced around the room "you would look so beautiful in this room you know, and you would forever stay beautiful isn't that what you women ever want, to stay young forever I can grant you that wish" Kitty was grateful she trained her lungs to hold air in for a long time.

Horse scanned the room a second time "it's like I can already see you being a part of this room waiting, no dying for me to cut into your flesh" then they heard sirens above and Crazy Horse looked up "no not yet, I haven't even started." He quickly left and Kitty finally breathed out "_that was to close_" she slowly got up and looked out the door to see he was gone, she quickly went over to the switch and flipped it however that made a loud noise causing Crazy Horse to come out of nowhere.

And attack her "you will be a part of my collection!" he laughed insanely as she dodged, she saw a quick opening in his swings so she kicked the chainsaw out of his hands and used her claws to beat him down. Soon Jack and a few others came down the stairs "Kitty are you alright?" he saw standing there over a beaten up Crazy Horse she turned to them with a smile "what took you guys so long?" Jack went over to her and hugged her.

The others tied him up and checked the other rooms, he finally let go of her "how did you beat Crazy Horse all on your own?" she shrugged "adrenaline I guess" soon they were out of there and they got back to T.U.F.F HQ. The Chief smiled when he saw Kitty alive and well "good to see your okay Katswell" she nodded "thanks Chief" Jack did his suave smile "so Kitty since our first date was interrupted how about we try again?" she looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jack but you and me? We're partners not lovers, please don't ask me again" she then walked off leaving a dumbfounded rabbit behind, she found Tammy over by her desk waiting for her "Tammy, what are you doing, this is my desk." Tammy nodded "I know, it's just that I wanted to speak with you, about Jack, if you really do care for him then I don't mind I'll back off, I just don't want to lose a friend over love." Kitty laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it didn't work out so I broke it off with him" Tammy looked surprised "what, so he's free?" Kitty scratched the back of her head "look Tammy as a friend, he's not the dating type, he's a good friend and partner but not a good boyfriend." The rabbit thought about it "I guess your right, but can you at least tell me what it was like?" Kitty sat down and smiled "sure." meanwhile at an unknown location a guard walked up to a cell "Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, I have a proposition for you" the Cat and Dog looked up at the guard with big grins.

**Next time on Petropolis Archives: Dr. Rabies stepped into the sunlight "ah it's been to long" Madame Catastrophe smacked him on the backside of his head "just remember we're not being released to have fun" Kitty stared at her partner as her gun went off and hit a target square in the center "what do you mean retirement!" Jack nodded.**


	5. Episode 5

Kitty and Tammy laughed "I'm serious, she looked like a bomb went off" Tammy nodded "you always have the best story's Kitty, still I can't believe you actually dumped Jack before you two could get serious" Kitty shrugged. "He can always cheer me up if I'm feeling down, and I know he has my back, isn't that good enough" Tammy thought about it "but given the choice would you ever go for love?" Kitty never really thought about it before "well one day sure, but I'm just not ready for romance yet you know?"

As they were talking Keswick walked up the them "excuse me a-agent Kitty but c-can I get your help for a m-minute?" Kitty smiled "sure thing Keswick" she got up from the desk she was sitting on and followed him to his lab. When they got there he handed her a briefcase "i-inside this is an experimental gun, I want you to test it" she opened it and looked at the parts "it's not even put together" he nodded "it's a t-transformable ranged weapon, once it's in o-one piece you can change it to j-just about anything."

Kitty closed the briefcase "so what kind of rounds does it take?" Keswick smiled "that's the f-fun part, the bullets are h-high impact stun rounds, I tried p-programing it with a f-fast reaction time but that's why I need y-you to use it." Kitty stared at him "wait, you don't want to test a new gun, you want to test me" he slowly nodded "um well yes, but t-the Chief doesn't want me to preform t-test on you d-directly" Kitty slowly backed up "um okay then, well at least your honest, I'll be back later then."

She left with the briefcase and the Chief came out of nowhere and jumped on her head "did Keswick try anything funny?" Kitty sighed with a smile "apparently I'm a scientific curiosity" the Chief nodded "well you did take down Crazy Horse by yourself, and you've stopped all these new killers that keep popping up." She put her hand on her chin "speaking of which, why was Crazy Horse at the opera house, he's much more into art then music" the Chief nodded again "and that's the reason I'm here, he refuses to speak to anyone but you, if your up to it."

She thought about it "if you need me there, then sure" he smiled "good, hopefully he'll talk" she walked to the interrogation room and the Chief was still on her head "you know you can get off at anytime right?" he just nodded as she went in. Crazy Horse looked up as Kitty walked in "so wonderful for you to join me Ms. Katswell" she glared at him "why were you at the opera house, you don't seem to be one for that fancy stuff" the Horse laughed "true, I'm not one for the opera, but he told me about you, about how you would make a perfect addition for my gallery."

Kitty got chills up her spine, this guy was sick but she kept her composure "who told you about me?" he grinned "why the guard of course, that guard seemed very interested in you, if given a chance he might take you away from me, and I can't have that." Kitty tapped her fingers on the table as she thought "so what does this guard look like?" Crazy Horse shrugged "I couldn't tell, he stayed in the shadows" she could tell he was lying so she growled "you really don't want to lie to me now do you?" he stayed silent and Kitty got an idea "you know I've been through a lot, and my stress level just keeps rising" he sighed and looked away "honestly it's been so bad lately I've been cutting myself."

The Chief and Crazy Horse looked taken aback "what?" they said in unison, and Kitty nodded "well sure, what could you expect from all those life and death struggles, then my partner try's to get in my pants, the only time I haven't is when Crazy Horse was chasing me with his chainsaws." The Chief was dumbfounded "I-I had no idea" Crazy Horse frowned and got a bit angry "they've been making you cut your beautiful skin? Those monsters" she nodded and sat down and a bit of tears started to go down her face.

"It's always do this do that with these people, cutting is the only way to relieve the pain" Crazy Horse hung his head for a bit listening to what she had to say "alright I'll tell you what you want to know, the guard's name is Dean Smith." She smiled "thank you Crazy Horse" he nodded as she got up and left the room, the Chief looked down at her "so was all that true?" she couldn't but burst out laughing "of course not, can you imagine me cutting myself, I can't believe you bought that Chief."

The Chief sighed in relief "jeez agent don't scare me like that, I'm to old for that kind of thing" Kitty nodded "sorry Chief I'll warn you next time, but right now we need to check on this Smith guy" Meanwhile at the Petropolis prison. Dr. Rabies stepped out into the sunlight "ah it's been to long" Madame Catastrophe came up from behind and smacked him on the backside of his head "just remember we're not being released to have fun"he rubbed the back of his head.

"Calm down Madame Catastrophe, that guard said we're free to do whatever we want" the tan cat sighed "yeah we're free to go after we kill someone named Kitty Katswell" Dr. Rabies stared at her as if his whole life was a lie. She rolled her eyes "honestly why do I work with you?" he smiled and flexed his muscles "because you can't get enough of this" she laughed "oh right, I needed a henchdog" she walked off and he quickly followed "a henchwhat?"

They left the prison and headed into town, as they left Kitty and the Chief arrived and they walked in the warden's office, and saw the warden facing the window, the Chief jumped on the desk "warden we have to talk!" the chair didn't move so Kitty went over and turned the chair. The warden sat there lifeless, Kitty covered her mouth and checked the body "uh, he's been dead for awhile Chief" the Chief looked at the body "then who's been running this place?" a guard walked in and stared at them "uh oh."

They turned and saw him and he quickly ran off, Kitty jumped over the desk and chased after him "oh no you don't!" the guard knocked over a nearby book cart and kept running, Kitty easily jumped over it and pulled out her gun. He ran to a dead end and she cornered him "freeze Smith! It's over" he looked around and laughed "do you really think it's that easy?" his body turned black and his eyes went red, then he started to melt through the floor "you haven't seen the last of my Katswell, your just a stepping stone in my plans" Kitty stared as he disappeared "what is he?"

The Chief came out of nowhere "Kitty what happened?" she put away her gun "whoever this Smith guy is he's no animal I've ever seen before, he can melt through floors" the Chief looked at her as if she finally lost it "uh right, anyway it looks like we have to find a new warden." Kitty glared at him "I'm telling the truth Chief that guard just melted" he laughed "alright, alright agent Kitty if you say so" she sighed, of course no one would believe her it sounded crazy, guards don't normally melt.

She sighed _"I must be seeing things" _she walked off as the Chief jumped on her head "I really hope this doesn't bite me later" later the two criminals were in Petropolis and Dr. Rabies was taking some cotton candy and Catastrophe slapped his hand away from it for the third time. "Would you stop!" Dr. Rabies was taken aback "b-but it's cotton candy, I haven't had cotton candy in almost a year" Catastrophe glared at him "we got out only an hour ago, do you want to go back to jail" he shook his head "no."

As they walked off Catastrophe's eyes widened with glee when she saw a clothes store, Rabies saw this and laughed "sorry Cat but we don't have any money" she quickly turned and grabbed him by his shirt collar "I thought I told you never to call me that!" He started to sweat "okay sorry" she let go of him and and turned to the store "I might not have money but I'm getting out of these rags" she looked down at her prison garbs and Rabies nodded "don't you think it's weird they let us out with none of our evil gear?"

She rolled her eyes "we don't need the eye patches and fake goatees, we need real clothes" Rabies hung his head "ah man" they went to the clothes store and Catastrophe stopped Rabies before they went in "listen you, we do this quickly and unseen got it?" As he nodded they heard a voice "Kitty? What are you doing here" they turned their heads and saw Jack Rabbit with a smile, they looked at each other then back at him then they pointed to each other, he laughed and went closer to Catastrophe.

"So Kitty who's your friend, and why are you wearing that?" Rabies was about to say something but she quickly glared at him making him stop "this is uh Dippy and we just got back from a uh-oh, a costume party but we um, we lost our clothes so we where going here, but we don't have our money on us" he looked at them confused. And she started to sweat, he smiled "well I can help you there" he grabbed them both by the shoulder and walked in the building, after awhile they came out and Rabies was wearing a black tux and Catastrophe was wearing a purple and black trimmed coat.

Jack came out and smiled "my my Kitty you look great" she turned to him "thanks for the new clothes, but nobody would buy a girl and her friend some expensive clothes like this without wanting something in return" he nodded "your as sharp as ever Kitty, I was hoping you would give me another chance." Catastrophe grinned evilly _"this is perfect I don't know who this Kitty is but I can use this idiot to get to Katswell, and then I'm a free girl once again" _she nodded "well after what happened last time, I don't know Jim" he stared at her and then laughed "your acting pretty funny today Kitty, is everything alright?"

She started to panic "what no, I'm just a little off today" she quickly eyed him scanning his features "Jack" he smiled which made Catastrophe release the breath she was holding "so do you feel up to it, say Saturday?" She hook her head _"we need to find her sooner then that, maybe if I just sleep with this idiot he can take me straight to Katswell" _Rabies however had enough "I'm sorry but she's actually taken already" Jack looked surprised and Catastrophe slapped her forehead.

She quickly grabbed Rabies by his arm and pulled him to the side "what are you doing?" Rabies folded his arms "well he's after you only because he thinks your someone else, besides what about us?" she was taken aback by that last part. And she blushed "are you talking about that heist in Barkville?" he nodded, and she sighed "look he's a T.U.F.F agent which means we can use him to our advantage and find Katswell easily" he looked confused "how do you know he's T.U.F.F?"

She grinned "I took his wallet while he was buying our new threads" he laughed quietly "your amazing" she nodded and turned back to Jack "we cleared that mistake up so I'm free anytime" she then left with Rabies and Jack smiled. Sometime later Kitty was at the T.U.F.F shooting range and Jack walked in "Kitty can I talk to you for a minute?" she shot the target and turned to him "what's up Jack?" he took a deep breath "okay don't be angry but I'm thinking about retirement soon.

She shot the target without even looking at it and stared at him "what, what do you mean retirement?" he nodded "well it's been years and then I think it would be best if I left because I worry about you and I don't want our feeling for each other getting in the way of work, and I've been thinking of a great new business opportunity." She just stared at him as if he lost it and she shook her head "what are you talking about?" and she went back to shooting the targets.

**Next time on Petropolis Archives: Catastrophe laughed "that stupid Rabbit actually fell for it" Jack stared at Kitty "are you feeling alright, you've been acting strange lately" Kitty shook her head "are you crazy Jack There is nothing going on between us!"**


	6. Episode 6

Rabies sat there with a drink in front of him "I still uncomfortable about this" and Catastrophe lit the cigarette in her mouth "oh shut up already, you knew what you were signing up for when you hooked up with me" the dog sighed "yeah but, I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

She laughed "you mean like a sexy piece of a-" Rabies stopped her from finishing that sentence "whoa okay" that just made her laugh harder "okay, okay, I'll stop" she took the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray "besides I wouldn't lower my standards for some obnoxious, egotistical, womanizer!"

He could see that she was getting angry so he changed the subject "so do you know what our target looks like?" she looked at him confused "all I know is her last name, and that Rabbit guy mistook me for her, so she must look like me."

Rabies got a huge grin, and Catastrophe glared at him, then she saw Jack walking outside "oh crud, if he sees us here, we'll never find out where Katswell is" she quickly got up but Rabies stopped her "we can't just dine and dash, if we're trying to be good guys we can't do that."

She sighed "right, then let's hope he doesn't see us" they waited until he passed by and finally left, as they walked they saw Jack again so they disappeared into the crowd, meanwhile Kitty dodged a bullet and dashed under some cover, she quickly pushed the button on her communicator.

"Chief I need backup! Leather Teddy and Bad Dog are working together, and Jack's not answering his com!" and all she heard was static "darn it, it's being jammed" she took out the gun Keswick made for her and jumped out of cover.

She quickly dodged more gunfire and shot them both, hitting them in the chest with the impact rounds making them hit the floor hard, she went over and cuffed them "by the authority given to me by the Turbo. Undercover. Fighting. Force. your both under arrest."

She threw them in her T.U.F.F mobile and took them to prison, when she got there she saw the Chief talking to what she assumed to be the new warden, she didn't want to interrupt them so she handed the two criminals over to a guard and left.

As she was leaving her com went off "Jack? Is that you?" her hunch was right as she heard him talk "ah Kitty I got your message is everything okay?" she sighed "look Jack we need to talk, it's been days and you haven't even showed up for work, what have you been doing?"

There was silence on the other line for a bit "well I um" she was getting annoyed "look if this is about us, then just say it, we're partners after all" Jack finally responded "alright Kitty, you win, let's talk, say over dinner?" she rolled her eyes "I don't think so Jack, I'll be at your location shortly."

She turned off her com and she jumped in her car and left, meanwhile Catastrophe and Rabies were spying on Jack "did you hear that?" she nodded "he's meeting up with Katswell, we need to get ready" after thirty minutes Kitty finally showed up.

And Jack tried hugging her but she stopped him "look Jack, I want to make this perfectly clear, whatever you think is between us doesn't exist, I like you but not in that way, and if you want to retire that's your choice, not ours."

Jack looked confused "you've been acting strange lately, are you okay?" as she was about to speak the two villains jumped out "don't move" they turned and both girls noticed that they looked exactly the same, they stared at each other and started to circled themselves.

"Who are you?" Catastrophe smiled "well, well, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity" Kitty looked confused "what do you mean?" Catastrophe drew out her claws "all you need to know is that with your death, me and my friend here are free."

Kitty ducked as she swiped at her, and drew out her own claws, Jack was about to help Kitty but Rabies stood in front of him "not so fast, Rabbit" Kitty dodged another claw and kicked her, then Catastrophe grabbed her and threw her to the floor.

And she tried stabbing her but she dodged again "stop moving, and die!" she stabbed down and but she dodged and then headbutted her, giving she a chance to rolled out from under her "Jack don't just stand there!" he tried getting passed Rabies but the dog punched him away.

"If you want to help her, then you have to go through me" Jack glared at him "alright Dippy, let's dance" and Rabies glared back "my name is Dr. Rabies!" and they started to fist fight, Kitty dodged Catastrophe claw again, then she grabbed her other claw and threw her to the ground.

"Who are you working for?" Catastrophe growled at her "like I would tell you" she grabbed her arm with her legs and she threw her down with her, she then held on her arm and twisted it as hard as she could, until they heard a loud snap and Kitty screamed in pain.

Catastrophe got up and laughed as Kitty held her dislocated arm and screamed "your skilled I give you that, and I have to say I've never tried killing myself before" she kicked Kitty's side, and Jack grabbed Rabies arm with his ears and tossed him to the side.

He saw what Catastrophe did to Kitty and rushed at her, but Rabies wasn't done yet, he pulled out his gun and fired at Jack, the bullet flew faster then he could run and hit him right in the back, Kitty watched as her partner fell to the ground.

And she just stared at him not sure of what do, and Rabies handed Catastrophe his gun "nice shot, he dropped like dead wight" Rabies grinned "when outmatched, cheat, am I right?" Catastrophe laughed "rules to live by" she then turned to Kitty but she wasn't there.

They looked around confused "where did she go?" Kitty silently grabbed Jack before they noticed and ran off, Catastrophe and Rabies continued the look but couldn't find them "what is she a ninja?" she rolled her eyes, then saw that Jack was missing "oh great, she slipped away."

Kitty ran until her legs almost gave way, she fell to her knees and turned on her com "Keswick, Keswick are you there?" Keswick's voice soon came on "Kitty? Is everything alright?" she set Jack down and leaned against a nearby wall "Keswick, send an ambulance to my location immediately."

Keswick went silent for a second but soon came back "it's on it's way, is everything okay?" She nodded "uh no not really, someone who looks like me almost killed me and Jack" after awhile the ambulance came and got Jack, they tried taking Kitty as well but she refused.

"Just patch it up, I don't have a lot of time" so they had her bite down on a small board as they put her arm back in place "aahhh!" she scream was muffled thanks to the board, and soon after they left with jack, Kitty moved her arm a bit making sure it was okay, then she headed out to track down the two villains.

Meanwhile Catastrophe laughed "I can't believe he fell for it, men are all the same if you ask me, promise them a good time, and they'll do anything for you" Rabies looked confused "what are you talking about, they got away."

She grinned "that's why I put a tracking device on Kitty when she was distracted by her partner getting shot" Rabies nodded for a second but was still confused "but does that mean your just using me as well?" she noticed he felt hurt thinking that.

"No Rabies, I'm not using you, I was using that idiot jack, he can't tell the difference between me and Kitty, so using him was rather easy" Rabies smiled a bit "your a very cruel, heartless woman you know that?" she blushed "well I try."

As they were walking the shadows came to life in an alleyway and followed after them, "hold it right there, scumbags" they quickly turned to see Kitty standing there and they smiled "well, well, look what the cat dragged in" Kitty smirked as she drew her claws "this time, I'm out for blood."

Rabies jumped at her but she easy countered by grabbing him leg and slamming to the ground "oh please" Catastrophe drew her claws "I beat you last time Kitty, and this time your not walking away" Kitty glared at her "bring it witch."

Catastrophe lunged at her, but again Kitty was ready for her and dodged to the side with ease and karate chopped her in the back of her neck, she hit the floor hard and Rabies got up holding his gun towards her, Kitty just grinned evilly "do you really think a gun will hurt me?"

Rabies glared at her and then fired, but each shot that should have hit her just vanished "but how?" Rabies was confused at first, but then he saw her let go of the bullets in her hand "easy" he backed up shaking his head "your no normal cat!"

He turned and ran for it only to run into Kitty, making him fall down, she raised her hand and smirked "I've seen you wear that fake eye patch before, how about I give you a reason to use it?" before he could move she stabbed her claw into his left eye socket.

She pulled out and he screamed in pain holding his face, she smiled as he writhed in pain, Catastrophe came up from behind and slashed at her back, but her claws went through her like water, she turned around punched Catastrophe to the ground.

And got on top of her, without hesitation Kitty grabbed Catastrophe by her neck and began to strangle her "you useless, incompetent, piece of filth, the only reason your alive is because I let you, now I have to make an example of you."

Catastrophe tried grabbing her hands and breathing at the same time but was failing at both, however just as she was losing consciousness Kitty heard a sound "darn it, not yet" Catastrophe saw her skin turn black and her eyes turn red like some kind of demon just before unconsciousness.

Kitty ran into the alleyway and saw the two villains almost dead "what in the world happened?"

**Next time on Petropolis Archives: Kitty was looking over her files "of course, I get it now" the Chief was angry just thinking about it "someone's been attacking my agent, I want their head!" Kitty stared in horror at the mirror "d-did I really do this?"**


	7. Episode 7

Kitty watched as the medics ran passed her with Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, she walked off and saw Jack laying in a hospital bed as she passed by, she noticed Keswick was waiting there in the lobby "Keswick, can you believe this?"

He shook his head "these cases are getting more and m-more confusing" Kitty nodded "I know what you mean Keswick, but my instincts tell me there is a criminal mastermind behind all of this" Keswick thought about it "but who?"

Kitty shrugged "I don't know" that's when the Chief burst in "Kitty what happened!" she was about to say something but he interrupted her "people say they saw you attack all three of those people!" She was honestly offended by that.

"What, I barely managed to save Jack from that lookalike, then I found the other two almost beaten to death, how is that my fault?" the Chief was furious "well whoever did this needs to be thrown in jail, Kitty find out who is responsible and catch the guy."

She nodded "I already on it Chief, but I have no idea where to start" then a voice came up from behind them "I can answer that" they all turned at once to see the Raccoon from way back, Kitty remembered who he was "Parker? What are you doing here?"

Parker laughed "I've been following some leads about the increase in crime, and what I've found is highly disturbing" Kitty looked confused "what did you find?" before he could say another word, a sword stabbed through his back.

They watched in horror as he fell to the ground, and behind him was a doctor with a sword for an arm "you talk to much" Kitty grabbed the guy and threw him against the wall "so your the one behind all this?" he just laughed "no."

His body turned black and green as his eyes turned red, which surprised her enough for her to let go of him, his body warped and twisted and then the blackness disappeared and Kitty stared back at herself "what the?" Kitty pointed straight at the real Kitty.

"The one responsible for the rise in crime is you" she stepped back in shock "what are you talking about, I've been stopping all of it" she just laughed "oh really? You attacked and arrested an Innocent student, you stopped the cow from saving his friends, you labeled a crazy man a bomber, you seduced a mad man with chainsaw, then you broke two wanted villains out of jail just to try and kill them."

Kitty shook her head "no,no it's not true" the other Kitty smiled evilly "and yet all the evidence points to you" the Chief looked back and forth between the two "what's going on here?" the other Kitty snapped a glare at him "shut up old man."

Kitty drew her claws and readied herself "I don't know who you are but I know I'm not the reason for any of this" Kitty laughed "keep telling yourself that" she then lunged at her and tried slash, but she easily hit her hand away and spin kicked her head to the floor.

"To easy" she quickly jumped up and the other one hit her down again and stepped on her head to keep her down "do you honestly believe that you could ever stand up to me?" Kitty used her tail and grabbed her leg, and quickly threw her off.

She stood up and growled, and the other Kitty drew her claws, then Kitty surprised her by a quick tackle and shoved her and herself through a window, as they fell Kitty grabbed Kitty by her head with her claws and headbutted her twice.

Then Kitty spun them around and kicked her off just in time for her to land on her, she then jumped off and looked back at the crater but Kitty was gone, she turned just in time to see a fist come right at her, and smacked her down.

She then picked her up by her neck and tightened her grip, as they were fighting the Chief and Keswick ran up to the broken window "which one is which?" Kitty kicked her away and finally breathed "your just as skilled as me" Kitty just laughed "just as skilled? Please don't insult me."

Then she punched her a couple times and cracked a rip, she stumbled back holding her side "ugh" she then punched her across the face, and quickly grabbed head and slammed her her head into her knee, then she hit her shoulder first into the ground.

Kitty picked herself up and coughed up blood, and Kitty glared at her "why won't you die already" she swung at her again but this time she caught her fist and threw her to the ground, then she stepped on her shoulder and yanked her arm so hard they heard a sicking pop.

She grabbed her shoulder and screamed, Kitty then grabbed her and threw her against a nearby post, Kitty glared at her as she came running back at her, and they both slashed at each other, each claw hit each other like blades and Kitty pushed her back.

Then Kitty backed up "I wasn't ready to fight you" she then ran for it, Kitty ran after her "you can't just run!" she chased after her for a few blocks and tackled her, they punched each other while on the ground and Kitty finally kicked her off.

And tried getting away but Kitty grabbed her and threw her against a wall "tell me why!" she just laughed "because it was easy, because I needed someone to take the fall, I made you the hero you are today, and I turned innocent people into villains for you to fight, you should be thanking me."

She punched her, hitting her head against the wall "thanking you? Your a monster, and I'm taking you down, whoever you are" she laughed "I am your worst nightmare, the Chameleon" she suddenly was covered in the black and green substance.

Then she changed into a male green lizard and he laughed as he kicked her off, then he ran to the nearby power factory, and Kitty ran after him holding her side when she got there, he wasn't anywhere to be seen "Chameleon, show yourself!"

She walked forward and stepped in a black goo "what the?" before she could move the black goo wrapped itself around her leg and quickly climbed up her body, then it metalized into the Chameleon "aha now your mine!" she reached for her gun.

But he stopped her "not so fast" he took her gun and tossed it to the side "we can work this out, a deal if you like" he wrapped his arm around her arm and started to slowly choke her "all I want you to do, is to help me become the crime lord of Petropolis, if you help me, then I'll help you become the new Chief of T.U.F.F."

Her eyes widened "the new Chief?" he smiled and nodded "you help me, then I help you, why do you think I let you become the hero of this tale, it's because I could use you, I've seen the way you look at your Chief, such hate, you've always wanted to be the Chief, to give the orders."

She hung her head "it's true, I've always wanted that job, I could do a far better job then him, but I'm also happy where I am" the Chameleon shook his head "I could make you anything you could ever want to be, don't be stupid."

He tightened his grip and she couldn't breath, she headbutted him with the back of her head, when he dropped her, she dashed for her gun and he shot his tongue at her like a bullet, she hit the ground sliding and grabbed the gun, she turned as she slid and aimed the gun.

Then she quickly fired, the Chameleon laughed "you missed" that made her smile "look up" he quickly looked up and a power line came down and hit him, the electricity shot through him as he screamed, and he fell to the ground.

A few minutes later she came back with the Chameleon in handcuffs and the Chief smiled "good job agent Katswell" she nodded and some other agents took him away, and Kitty passed out, meanwhile Dudley was reading a file and put it down.

"Wow, so that was the first time she fought the Chameleon huh?" Kitty passed by and saw what he was doing "Dudley are you reading my old case files?" he smiled and nodded "you were awesome back then Kitty" she glared at him.

"What do you mean by back then?" he laughed "still, you went on a date with Jack, that's funny" she went over to him and grabbed the files "jeez Dudley keep your nose out of my past" she walked off in a huff and Dudley got confused.

Dudley got up and went after her "Kitty wait, I'm sorry if I offended you" she stopped and sighed "look this stuff brings back some bad memory's, your lucky I stopped you, there are things I've seen that nobody should ever have to."

Dudley shrugged "alright, I won't dig any further, if you don't want me to" she shook her head "I'm sorry Dudley, but somethings should remain buried" she walked away and left Dudley confused.

**THE END**

**Authors note: I wonder what dark secrets Kitty holds in her past? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this tale of mystery, I might do more of this I'm not sure.**


End file.
